Stereo sounds are better used for entertainment areas such as movie theaters, on headphones, or at concerts where the sound is better heard in a concentrated area that is commonly called a “sweet spot.” In many rooms of the house people are generally active except for possibly the TV room where they usually are seated. In this case a stereophonic sound system is beneficial in watching movies, but is unsatisfactory when they are actively moving from room to room, where it produces different elements of the sound at different locations. By using a Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System where the whole sound is transmitted throughout the desired rooms the sound is the same.
Additionally, the layout of backyards differ greatly from house to house and people are generally in the backyard doing something, whether that is yard work, having a party, etc. Most people are not standing in one area for a prolonged period at a time, so an involved stereo system in a backyard would also prove to be inadequate. The music being played would not sound ideal to everyone because they would not be able to be in the sweet spot of the speakers. Here the use of a Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System with the whole sound capability transmitted throughout the desired area, or separate areas would be very effective.
Wireless speakers can be used in some cases where one or two work well but would be very expensive to be put through the house or yard. They require batteries that will be drawn down with extended use or a power connection to each speaker. These are not a practical solution for a back yard or throughout a house sound system.
The existing US patent application publication US 2008/0240468 A1 of Ron R. Adam the inventor of the landscape speaker connector and sound system relates to an outdoor monaural music and sound system. More particularly, this system incorporates weather proof wiring cable connectors used in connecting a plurality of weatherproof speakers on a single electrical line to a remote sound system that may be employed in a variety of landscape areas. By using 8 ohm at 20 to 50 watt resistor unit, or a 1.5 to 2 ohm receiver amplifier to control the output, a single cable can be used to connect a plurality of speakers. This patent deals primarily with the wiring connections and an outdoor music and sound system.
Where the Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System patent application differs is that most conventional stereo amplifiers do not have a monaural to FM or stereo switch and the 4 channel mixer with a monaural switch is required. This addition compared to using a standard 200 watt stereo and an impedance corrector greatly reduces the wiring connections, the installation time and the overall cost of the system and making the use of the Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System more desirable. By using the Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System a whole or complete sound comes from each speaker and will overlap from speaker to speaker so that moving around in different areas a person will receive the same whole or complete sound.
Numerous innovations for the Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the Stereo to Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System and the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,920,708 of Steven D. Trautmann describes a method of converting single channel audio (mono) signals to two channel, audio (stereo) signals using simple filters and an Intra-aural Time Difference (ITD) is presented. This method does not distort the spectral content of the original signal very much, and has low computation requirements. A variation is proposed which also uses intra-aural Intensity Difference (IID).
This patent describes a method of converting single channel audio (mono) signals to two channel audio (stereo) signals using simple filters and an Intra-aural Time Difference (ITD). It does not have the capability of converting stereo to monaural by using the whole sound impedance corrector to be used in an in house or landscape application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,652 of Stephen A. Davis describes a system and method that are for rendering a left rear surround input signal at a left rear virtual speaker location and rendering a right rear surround input signal at a right rear virtual speaker location. The method includes phase shifting the left rear surround input signal by a first phase shift. The right rear surround input signal is phase shifted by a second phase shift. The phase shifted left rear surround input signal is phase shifted using an HRTF selected to render the left rear surround input signal at the left rear virtual speaker location. The phase shifted right rear surround input signal is transformed using an HRTF selected to render the right rear surround input signal at the right rear virtual speaker location.
This patent describes a system and method that are for rendering a left rear surround input signal at a left rear virtual speaker location and rendering a right rear surround input signal at a right rear virtual speaker location. It also does not have the capability of converting stereo to monaural to be used in a house or landscape application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,857 of Alastair Sibbald describes a method of synthesizing an audio signal having left and right channels corresponding to an extended virtual sound source at a given apparent location in space relative to a preferred position of a listener in use is described. The information in the channels includes cues for perception of the direction of said virtual sound source from the preferred position. The extended source comprises a plurality of point virtual sources, the sound from each point source being spatially related to the sound from the other point sources, such that sound appears to be emitted from an extended region of space. If the signal from two sound sources is the same, they are modified to be sufficiently different from one another to be separately distinguishable by a listener when they are disposed symmetrically on either side of the listener. This modification can be accomplished by filtering the two point sources using different comb filters.
This patent describes a sophisticated stereophonic sound system but does not have the capability of converting stereo to monaural by using the whole sound impedance corrector to be used in a house or landscape application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,934 of Theodore Calhoun Tanner describes a system and method for providing improved virtual sound images. One or more spatial cues of an audio signal may be modulated within a described range to increase the clarify and perceived localization of a virtual sound image. Interaural time delay, interaural intensity difference and/or spectra may be varied at below the “just noticeable level” to cause the virtual source location to move slightly relative to the listener's head. Such variation assists the listener's auditory system in filtering out ambiguous spatial cue information from the audio signal. The resulting virtual sound image has a larger sweet spot and is less sensitive to head movement.
This patent describes a system and method for providing improved virtual sound images but still does not have the capability of converting stereo to monaural by using the whole sound impedance corrector to be used in a house or landscape application.
None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the Stereo to Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System. The present design achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the Stereo to Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The Stereo to Monaural Multi-speaker Parallel Wiring System is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present design. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present application.